


The sweatshirt

by Yupthatjusthappened



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gossip, Kissing on the porch, Making Out, Middle School, Older brother worries, Worth It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yupthatjusthappened/pseuds/Yupthatjusthappened
Summary: Adam let's Lauren borrow his sweatshirt and when she wears it to school the next day people talk.





	The sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very good at punctuation but I try please enjoy

She shivered in the cool air of a fall morning everybody was waiting for 7:13 so they could get into the school and out of the cold. Adam, my brother who everybody knew had a crush on Lauren even if he wouldn't admit it. He was wearing his sweatshirt the blue soaring one he wore almost everyday. He noticed her shivering and walked up to her so I did what any good older brother would and watched as he walked up to her I could hear something that sounded like are you ok she nodded her head but Adam wasn't satisfied thankfully the bell rang so I didn't have to watch my brother fall in love any longer 

\----   
At the end of the day Adam hastily walked home when we got there I asked him what was wrong he said "I asked Lauren out and she said yes were going to the roller rink tonight'' I couldn't understand why he was upset about this so I asked he replied ''I'm nervous" hearing this made me question my brother's sanity I explained that Lauren was part of the werdios group so he had a good chance he knew but was nervous nonetheless 

\----   
Adam arrived at lauren's house they talked for a minute on the porch before getting in the back seat of my car I drove them to the roller rink nobody they knew were there that was good I saw my brother's shoulders loosen up they got their skates from the lady in the window. Lauren being on the roller derby team stood confidently in skates while Adam looked like he was about to fall down but the went to the rink anyway Lauren held his hand so he wouldn't fall they went at a slow pace and did about 2-3 laps before Adam said he felt like he was going to trip over his own two feet Lauren did a few roller derby tricks before returning to the table were Adam was sitting they skated and laughed for the rest of the night Adam's brother left so they walked home after about 5 minutes Adam draped his sweatshirt over Lauren's shoulders she pulled it close to her and subtly smelled adam's delicious aroma Adam was on The porch with her they were talking and oh who cares what they said it ended with my little brother kissing Lauren at first I thought she was going to punch him but instead she grabbed the back of his head and gripped it fiercly then it dawned on me my little brother was making out HOLY SHIT MY LITTLE BROTHER IS MAKING OUT. I didn't know what to do so I honked my car's horn startling both Lauren and Adam they quickly broke apart blushing realizig they had just been caught making out my little brother walked over to the car then I saw IT my brother had a huge erection I just chuckled and thought about the first time I made out that night I could hear faint gasps of 'lauren' or 'Lauren fuck me' 

\---- POV changes  
The next morning I contemplated wearing my leoperd print fleece or Adam's sweatshirt I decided on Adam's sweatshirt when I walk to school i'm usually there just before the bell rang and today was no different I arrived the bell rang I went to my locker and then to homeroom I sat in the back so nobody noticed me yet then I went to math in the hallway so many people stated at me I felt alien it's mostly rejects and werdios in my math class so I shouldn't have to worry until history that was next period I struggled through math like normal and then hiatory Lola was in my history class she was popular and mean and the second she saw me in Adam's sweatshirt she gasped and giggled to all her friends I only herd snippets of what she said I herd Lauren, Adam, dating, in love, aww, I ship it, should I askher about it but I had already sat down towards the front of the room

\-----  
Later my friends bring up the sweatshirt during lunch they all knew about my crush but they gushed over it thinking this was the best thing to ever happen and Tiana a shipper by heart burst out singing Adam and Lauren sitting in at tree k i s s i n g   
I get questioned a few more times by popular kids some guy even shoved me into the lockers and demanded answers, and my reading homework but kissing Adam was so worth it 

\---- POV change   
All day people whispered and Lauren's neighbors said they saw us making out people were constantly asking me about it somebody actually put a note in my locker and let's not get into what my brother did but I'd say it was worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment critizizam is welcome as well as hate comments


End file.
